Tadkins Naletop
Tadkins Naletop is a death knight of great renown throughout the New Horde. While she is feared by many of the Grand Alliance for her magical prowess and savagery in battle, it is her work in magical research and uncovering lost, forgotten lore that her name is truly made. She has fought in countless battles against the Alliance and a myriad of other threats against the Horde, and her hand has touched on many defining moments in Azeroth's tumultuous history. History Back on the island of Kezan, Tadkins was once a promising alchemist and local sage to the people of her town. Following a series of "regime changes", the young goblin was driven from her home, and her husband, who vehemently opposed the new order of one of the Trade Princes, was gunned down and killed. Having lost everything dear to her, an embittered Tadkins departed to pursue the grim path of revenge. Tadkins eventually joined up with the only group that seemed to be willing to fulfill her dreams and feed her craving of dark knowledge, the Scourge. She enrolled as a student of the Scholomance, a dark school operated by the Scourge to train and unleash it's dreaded necromancers. As an intelligent goblin with a honed magical mind, Tadkins took well to the dark arts of necromancy. Having renounced the world of the living and hearing the call of the Lich King upon completing her training, she lent her power to the Scourge during the Third War. Though having participated in many of the Scourge's victories throughout the war, Tadkins ultimately fell to the blade of a paladin. As a reward from her dark masters, Tadkins would be granted the honor of undeath in the form of a death knight. Following her rebirth in Acherus and the subsequent betrayal of the Lich King, Tadkins struck out on her own. The Siege of Stormwind While free of the powers that once chained her to service, Tadkins continued her dark agendas, pursuing her own selfish desires for revenge and power. She essentially used the Horde as a vehicle to do so. It wasn't until the Pre-Shattering Siege of Stormwind City that she eventually came to see that her actions were wrong. During the chaotic battle, Tadkins led a small force of Horde heroes through the streets of Stormwind, pillaging and burning residential areas throughout the city. A small force of mercenary goblin gunmen, quickly hired by the Alliance to help stem the tide of destruction, had quickly mobilized in the roads to halt her progress. It was among that group that Tadkins recognized the face of her son, thought killed along with her husband long ago. A mixture of emotions flooded over Tadkins, completely freezing in her tracks. Unable to bring her weapon to bear against her own child, Tadkins completely walked away from the battle, reflecting on the entirety of the events and who she had become in the eyes of her son. Recent Events To keep up appearances with the Horde campaign in Pandaria, Tadkins volunteered as a member and advisor to the Big Blossom Excavation project. Using her dark magic, she assisted the other goblins in drudging the earth within the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, creating a scar that exists to this day. Within the unearthed tunnels, the goblins discovered the Heart of Y'Shaarj, which was immediately declared "the artifact the Warchief sought" and placed under Kor'kron protection. Tadkins was enraged by the treatment and indignities her fellow goblins suffered. Realizing the folly of having assisted Garrosh in his plans, Tadkins abandoned the scene and sought out Vol'jin to lend assistance to the Darkspear Rebellion. After a short stint of slaying Kor'kron soldiers and providing alchemical supplies to the Rebellion forces, Tadkins retreated into the unknown wilds, the weight of recent events bearing heavily down on her. Tadkins' current whereabouts are unknown. Appearance With bright, glowing eyes, pale hair and pallid, sickly green skin, Tadkins certainly stands out from other living goblins. Judging by the silvery skull barrette in her hair, the grim elegance of her garb, and the various pieces of jewelry adorning her ears and armor, it seems that Tadkins maintains a twisted sense of fashion and appearance. Tadkins' choice of garb leaves little to be guessed about her profession. Clad in a dark, thick robe reinforced by bone and metal plating, the various skull motifs adorning it reveal her association with death. The eyes of said skulls are embedded with sapphires, furthering her fascination with gems and jewelry. A dull metal chain hangs about her waist. A long, flowing black cape draped in runes is held up by pauldrons fashioned from the bones of some unknown creature; a fine frosty mist flows from them. Tadkins is never without one of her weapons of choice; either a bone staff adorned with a humanoid skull, or a glowing runeblade, each pulsing with power of it's own. Category:Goblin Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Death Knights